


The Day That Changed Arthur Weasley's Life

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Young Arthur and Molly, weasley fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: For Prompt 17 of Weasley Fest: Finally, Arthur did it. He asked Molly Prewett out and she said yes! There is, however, a small problem. Two problems, actually, in the form of his dream girl's two brothers, who aren't so keen on letting their little sister date some loser.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Weasleys Fest





	The Day That Changed Arthur Weasley's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for Weasley Fest for prompt 17 posted by unicorninthelibrary. 
> 
> Hello to all new readers! And welcome back old readers! I promise I'm working on the next chapter of The Maybe Non-Eventful Life of Percy Weasley. I liked this prompt and I've never written pure Arthur/Molly before, but I've been meaning to for some time, so I decided this try this prompt. For those of you who don't know me, I primarily write Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood. This is also my first fest!
> 
> This was beta'd by a_reader_and_writer. Thank you for your help!
> 
> I do not own the Harry Potter Universe.

The day that changed Arthur Weasley’s life did not start well. First off, he woke up late. He hadn’t set his alarm the night prior because he fell asleep studying what the Muggles called a “re-cord”. It was supposed to play music, but he wasn’t sure how. Arthur had barely arrived on time to Potions class and the only available seats were next to fellow Gryffindor Molly Prewett and one of the Slytherin boys that Arthur didn’t care for. He didn’t know Molly very well- other than she was popular, smart, and had two older brothers- but he didn’t have much of a choice. She was friendly enough. At least, she was nice to him in class and choir.

“Is this seat taken?” Arthur asked her.

“Oh no, go ahead,” Molly said with a smile. As he sat, she whispered, “I wouldn’t want to sit with Yaxley either.”

Arthur leaned in closer, “He’s not very pleasant, is he?”

“Being hit by a bludger is more pleasant than he is,” Molly joked.

Arthur let out a huge guffaw, leading the entire fourth year potions class to stare at him.

“Alfred, what’s got you in such a jolly mood this morning?” Professor Slughorn asked. Arthur had to keep himself from rolling his eyes because Old Sluggy got his name wrong  _ again _ .

When Slughorn didn’t continue on with the day’s lesson, instead staring at Arthur, he turned sheepish. “Oh, um, Miss Prewett was just…” He looked helplessly over at Molly.

“I was just telling him a funny story about something my cat did this morning!” Molly said, “I am so sorry for disrupting the start of class. It won’t happen again. But- I don’t mean to be rude, professor- but you got Arthur’s name wrong just now.”

“What did I call him?” Slughorn asked.

“You called him Alfred,” Molly said.

“I’m so sorry, my boy. It won’t happen again,” Slughorn said. 

Internally, Arthur doubted it. Externally he brushed it off. “It’s alright. Alfred is one of my cousins. I’m sure you’ve had so many Weasleys over the years and I’m sure it’s hard to keep track of us all. I can barely keep track, myself.”

As soon as Slughorn continued with his lesson, Arthur whispered his thanks to Molly. 

Once they were instructed to make their own Calming Draughts, Molly spoke to Arthur again. “I don’t know how you put up with it,” she said.

“Put up with what?” Arthur asked as he measured out the lavender.

“Slughorn getting your name wrong all the time! It’s so _ rude _ ,” Molly said, “How can he not learn a student’s name in four years?”

Arthur sighed. “I don’t like it much either, but there’s only so many times you can correct a man before you have to give up. At least something as small as this.”

“But why does he do that? He doesn’t get anyone else’s name wrong,” Molly pointed out.

“Two things,” Arthur said holding up two fingers, “One, my father is the youngest of seven boys. I have two older brothers and over fourteen cousins. And over half of them have had Slughorn. He hasn’t gotten anyone’s name right in years.”

“But all the other professors do, for the most part.”

“Point two. In case you haven’t noticed, Sluggy plays favorites. Particularly with those he thinks he can benefit from later. I’m completely average in most subjects except Charms. I’m not brilliant at Quidditch or singing or anything like that. And I come from a family of blood traitors. I like tinkering with Muggle things. He’s not expecting me to get far in life.”

“Well, I think you’re plenty smart and you hold up the baritone section just fine in Frog Choir,” Molly said, “And blood purity is a bunch of rot. I guess you’ll just have to prove him wrong. Stick up for yourself more,” She smiled at him, patted his hand, and turned back to the cauldron.

Arthur flapped his lips in an attempt to say something, but nothing came out.

“Can you pass me the stirrer please, Arthur?” Molly asked after a moment.

“Of course.”

And that is how Arthur Weasley got properly introduced to Molly Prewett. 

  
  


* * *

Arthur and Molly became friendly after that. They were often the first ones up in Gryffindor tower, so they usually ate breakfast together. Arthur got to learn of Molly’s childhood on a Welsh sheep farm. The Prewetts were apparently some of the top suppliers of wool in Wizarding Britain. Arthur told her of his childhood in Devon. His immediate family wasn’t particularly exciting: his dad worked at the Department of Transportation, his mum primarily worked as a healer in their small wizarding village for miladies not strong enough to go to St. Mungos, his eldest brother Bilius worked at the security desk at the Ministry, and his other brother Galahad was a sixth year. During their breakfast chats, they bonded over how awful it was to have two older brothers. Occasionally, they studied together. They even walked to Frog Choir rehearsals together.

It was hard for Arthur not to be enamored of Molly Prewett. First of all, she was extremely pretty with big brown eyes framed with long, dark lashes and a winning smile. But the thing everybody noticed about her was her fiery red hair. It was always curled just so and pinned back neatly. Everything about her was neat: her clothes, her shoes, her notes. But beneath that pristine exterior was a fire. Molly was whip-smart and brave. She wasn’t afraid to point out when something was wrong and was protective of her fellow Gryffindors. The younger ones tended to flock around her and Molly didn’t mind one bit. She’d smile as she helped them with their problems. Everyone knew she’d be one of the prefects next year.

Arthur knew Molly would never go for a guy like him. Why would she? He wasn’t particularly handsome. His mum told him his best feature was his blue eyes, but they were always hidden behind his thick glasses. There was always a cowlick in his fine, ginger hair that he could never control. Freckles covered his skin. For his age, he was absurdly tall. Even as a fourteen year-old, he was already as tall as nineteen year-old Bilius. Unlike Bilius, Arthur was rail-thin. His grades were mostly average. His family liked Muggles and were considered blood-traitors, which meant they couldn’t go far in Pureblood-controlled Britain. The only things Arthur considered were positives about himself were that he was funny and his passion for Muggle things. However, most people found his passion odd and off-putting.

Still, they stayed friends. Arthur would just pine after his friend and try to muster up the courage to actually ask her out.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Edgar! Edgar! Edgar!” Arthur Weasley yelled down the corridor as he ran to catch up with his friend. The tall fifth year bobbed and weaved between other students, unfortunately knocking into a few of them. “Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry. Oops. Edgar!”

Finally up to his friend, Arthur started to catch his breath. Despite his huffing and puffing, he was smiling from ear to ear.

“What are you yelling about, Weasley?” Edgar Bones asked. “We just saw one another at lunch. Certainly nothing too exciting has happened since then?”

Arthur gripped Edgar’s arms, forcing him to stop walking. “I did it!”

Edgar’s brows furrowed. “Did what?”

“I asked Molly Prewett to Hogsmeade! On a date! And she said yes!”

Edgar’s jaw practically dropped to the floor. “You’re kidding.”

Arthur shook his head. 

“Well, congrats, mate! You’ve only been pining after her forever.”

“It’s not been forever,” Arthur mumbled. He signaled that they started walking to their next class.

“Well, a year at least,” Edgar amended, “But good on you. I’ll talk you up during mine and her prefect rounds this week.”

“Thanks, mate,” Arthur said, “I just don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“You’ll be fine,” Edgar said, “Now what did you think of Potions this morning…”

* * *

  
  


It took Arthur a year, but he finally mustered up the courage to ask Molly out on a date. He rode on the high of her yes until the day itself came. That morning, his nerves woke him up way too early. Aware that his roommates were still asleep, he carefully dug through his trunk for proper date attire. His brother Galahad hadn’t been much help when Arthur asked him what he should wear on a date. Galahad just shrugged and said, “I don’t know. Something clean?” Athur picked out a clean pair of gray trousers then picked the handknit jumper his grandmum gave him. Then he changed it to a Gryffindor jumper. Then he changed it again to his favorite blue jumper that Molly said brought out his eyes.

Arthur tiptoed out of his dorm and down into the common room. One of the seventh years was already by the fire revising for her NEWTs. He recognized her as one of his brother’s old girlfriends, so he gave a curt nod as he headed out of the portrait door. Down in the Great Hall, there weren’t many people eating breakfast. It was absurdly early for a Saturday after all. The largest group was members of the Hogwarts Bird Watching Club at one end of the Hufflepuff table, but there were only five of them. Arthur took a center spot at the Gryffindor table. As he ate, he read a history book for his Muggle Studies class.

A shadow fell over Arthur as he was deep into a chapter about the Commonwealth of England. Two shadows, actually.

“Weasley,” two stern voices said. As soon as he looked up, Arthur could feel his stomach drop to his feet. Molly’s older brothers were standing right across from him.

“Hello, Gideon. Fabian. W-what can I do for you today?” he stammered out.

“We heard the most  _ interesting  _ thing from your brother last night,” the one Arthur was fairly certain was Gideon said as he sat down. The twins weren’t identical. Molly told him Gideon was the one with green eyes, auburn hair, and the taller of the two. Meanwhile, Fabian had brown eyes, slightly lighter red hair, and a larger nose. They both were stocky.

“What did Gal tell you?” Arthur asked. He tried to hold his ground, but he could feel it slipping.

“He said that you’re taking our little sister on a date to Hogsmeade,” Fabian said. 

“And we thought Gal had gone barmy,” Gideon said, “Because why would our darling sister go out with the likes of you?”

Arthur himself had considered the same thing, but he wouldn’t let his insecurity show. “I suppose because she likes me.”

The twins looked sceptical. “Why?” Fabian asked, “I don’t know what you have that could possibly attract her.”

“You’re so odd. Always toting around Muggle contraptions,” Gideon added.

Considering what he had been called in the past, it wasn’t the worst Arthur had heard, but it didn’t do much for his confidence. Suddenly, Molly’s voice rang in Arthur’s head to defend himself. “I don’t know, honestly. She hasn’t told me,” Arthur snapped, “I suppose it’s because I listen to her and I’m nice.”

“Well, that explains it,” Fabian snarked.

“What are your intentions towards our sister, Weasley?” Gideon asked before taking a bite of his toast.

“I just want to take her on a date and see how it goes. Perfectly normal thing for two fifth-years,” Arthur said.

“Right,” Gideon said sarcastically.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Arthur asked sharply.

“You haven’t slipped her a love spell, have you?” Fabian asked.

“How  _ dare  _ you!” The three boys whipped their heads to the new voice- a very incensed Molly Prewett. Despite not being tall, she was very intimidating. Even though Arthur knew she wasn’t mad at him, he still shrunk under her glare.

“Molls-”

“We-”

“Gideon and Fabian Prewett! How dare you suggest Arthur- of all people- of slipping me a love potion! That is a vile and wicked thing and it could severely hurt his reputation!”

“We just wanted to make sure his intentions were honorable,” Fabian said.

It was the wrong thing to say.

“Honorable! Like you can say anything about honorable intentions towards girls, Fabian Prewett!” Molly fumed, “I know you’ve snuck out of the tower late at night for a rendezvous with some girl. Multiple times.”

“And multiple girls,” Gideon added under his breath.

“You aren’t helping,” Fabian snapped at his brother.

Arthur snorted into his pumpkin juice.

“Need I remind you, I am perfectly capable of defending myself,” Molly huffed, “Not that I even would need to around Arthur. He’s been nothing but a perfect gentleman since I’ve met him.”

“We just want to make sure you’re taken care of,” Gideon said sheepishly.

Molly rolled her eyes. “You sound like Aunt Muriel.”

Fabian gasped, “You take that back!”

“No, you’re being judgmental prats and I won’t stand for it, ” Molly said, “Now, please leave me and Arthur alone before I tell Mum and Dad what you’ve been up to. We have a date I’d like to go on.”

“Can I say something?” Arthur asked.

The three Prewetts looked at him in surprise. It seemed they had almost forgotten him. “Of course you can, Arthur,” Molly said.

Arthur took a deep breath and looked at Molly, who gave him a nod of encouragement. “Look,” Arthur said while pinching the bridge of his nose, “I understand that you’re worried about your sister. I do. But as Molly has demonstrated, she can handle herself. And I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. She’s a wonderful, caring person- the best I know- and I know I don’t deserve her, but for some reason she’s taken a chance on me and I think we have to trust her judgment. And if I do wrong by her, feel free to let me know, but I promise I won’t.”

“Aww, Arthur, you’re so sweet!” Molly said while hugging him.

The twins looked at each other, Fabian gave a nod, and Gideon sighed. “Just, don’t hurt her,” he said.

“Or we’ll hurt you,” Fabian added. The two of them got up and took a spot down the table.

“They weren’t horrible to you, were they?” Molly asked as she sat next to Arthur.

“Nothing I haven’t heard before,” Arthur said, “And I’ve heard worse. But they are two bloody imitating blokes. They’re massive.”

“Massive prats,” Molly quipped while rolling her eyes. “ But I think they at least respect you after what you said.”

“You think so?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, yes. They backed down, didn’t they? They rarely do that. My mum’s always said Gideon and Fabian could outlive a plague out of pure stubbornness,” Molly said.

Arthur chuckled.

“Let me finish my breakfast and then we can head out. Sounds good?” Molly asked.

“Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I hope you liked it.


End file.
